Napoleguin
Napoleguin is a character and a brilliant military mind from Polaris in Pirate101. The last of the Emperor Penguins, he saw it as a god-given right to rule over Polaris; however, by the events of Pirate101, his glory has long since faded and he finds himself in hot water. History Napoleguin grew up in Polaris. His starting job was as a ship clerk. Ten years from his first job, he became the Emperor of Polaris. He was able to accomplish this by way of the Penguin Revolution, in which he (alongside the other Penguins) overthrew the old ruler of Polaris. However, it was after the revolution that he revealed his real intent- he wanted to keep all the power for himself! Placing his old comrades back into their low standing area, he began an ambitious new plan- the conquest of the whole Spiral! To accomplish this task, "he rebuilt the Polarian navy from the ground up and completion of this task attacked all of his allies at once- Valencia, Marleybone and Monquista!" (as stated by Catbeard). Naturally, nobody responded to this in a pleasant way, and it wasn't long before the Polarian War broke out. Eventually, Napoleguin was betrayed. Some of his own troops went turncoat on him almost immediately (perhaps having realized they were working for a madman), "Marleybone started a revolt in Napoleguin's backyard" and, to make the sweet pot even sweeter, "Valencia unleashed "the Clockwork Armada"; "They turned the tide" and subsequently earned Napoleguin a long stay at Fort Elena. It would've seemed that Napoleguin had no hope of escape. However, the tiny tyrant was far from defeated. As time went on, Napoleguin began formulating a plan to escape from the fort. Somehow, he passed this information on to Catbeard (despite Catbeard claiming the plan to bust Napoleguin free of his imprisonment was his idea) and, by the time Pirate101's events roll around, the player frees Napoleguin (along with his valet, Nicholas, and Napoleguin's Honor Guard). Napoleguin is eventually given to the Opposition in the hopes that he can end the Monquistan Civil War. We learn before going to Aquila that Napoleguin has won the Monquistan Civil War for Gortez, and has most likely left for Polaris. By the time of Valencia Part 2, we receive information from a side quest about Polaris that reveals that Napoleguin is now Emperor of Polaris and made peace with Polaris' enemies from the polarian war exept for marleybone which intercepts with shipping. However, not much else is revealed. Trivia *Napoleguin is an obvious parody of both Napoleon Bonaparte and (to a less obvious extent) Joseph Stalin .The reasons why are as follows: #Napoleguin is the penguin version of Napoleon- he shares the military skill, the height, the short temper and the accent. #He worked with his fellow Penguins, promising equality (presumably), only to take the title of Emperor of Polaris and keep the original government set-up from before (as Stalin worked with the Russians, only to secretly betray them all when the Russian Revolution was over). #He tried to take over the entire world, but ended up failing. #He was arrested, and exiled to Fort Elena, as Napoleon was arrested and exiled to Saint Helena after their mad lusts for power. #Napoleon was born in Corsica; which is very close of France, as Napoleguin was born in Polaris, a nation based off a combination of France and Russia #Napoleguin over threw Polaris' Walrus Tsars, like how Stalin overthrew the Romanov Tsars of Russia Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Royalty Category:Generals Category:Emperors